marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X23 (Earth-11052)
, formerly , | Relatives = Wolverine (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 147 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Claws popping from her hands (two) and feet (one) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant clone from Wolverine's genetics | PlaceOfBirth = HYDRA laboratory | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 3 10 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Early Life Wolverine discovered through S.H.I.E.L.D. that Dr. Deborah Risman, working for HYDRA, has created a female clone of him. The clone possessed two retractable claws in each hand (instead of three like Wolverine) and one similarly retractable claw in each foot (something Wolverine lacked). The clone was identified only by the codename X23 - the first success after twenty-two failures. Denied the life of a normal child, X23 was lonely. She had almost no companions and had been under observation her entire life. She had to spend most of her time training to hone her skills. X23 Angry, X23 decided to get revenge on Wolverine. She invaded the X-Men's mansion looking for him, and when she ran into the other X-Men, she was able to defeat them through stealth with little trouble. When Wolverine confronted her, he felt sorry for the girl, so instead of turning her over to S.H.I.E.L.D. like Nick Fury wanted, he let her go. Target X Later, Wolverine encountered her again, finding her on the run from Hydra's agents as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. She allowed herself and Wolverine to be captured, with the intention of using this as a way into Hydra's mobile HQ. She succeeded in destroying the craft, faking her own death in the process. Ascension Part II In Professor X's vision of the future, he saw that an adult X23 would one day join the X-Men. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Laura Kinney of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Laura Kinney of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = X23 first appeared in X-Men: Evolution episode number 41 (titled "X23"), where she was voiced by Andrea Libman in said episode and by Brittney Irvin in episode "Target X". Evolution producer Craig Kyle said the character came as he tried to make a younger Wolverine to fit the teen cast of the cartoon, but he felt no need to change the Logan that was already introduced there. Instead he came up with a mirror of Wolverine: instead of an old man with no memories that lost his life prior to becoming a living weapon, there was a young girl "shackled to the murders she’s committed" and whose entire life revolved around a Weapon X-like program.Exclusive: CRAIG KYLE REVEALS THE FUTURE OF MARVEL'S ANIMATED FILMS - PART 3 Writer Christopher Yost then helped Kyle write the episodes that introduced her.Christopher Yost Gets Comic Booked! The hair and skin color of X-23 resemble an 11-year old Kyle's wife was nannying at the time, who the writer-producer made wear small claws and photographed as reference to the show's character designer.Of claws and clones: X-23′s genetic makeup explained | Trivia = *This character was originally created for the X-Men: Evolution universe (Earth-11052), but has since been a part of the main Marvel Universe. *In the final episode of X-Men: Evolution, what appears to be an adult X23 was briefly shown as a future member of the X-Men in a vision by Professor Xavier. * Co-creator Craig Kyle has indicated that had this iteration of X-23's story continued under his direction she would have been revealed to be gay.Craig Kyle's Twitter remarks on X-23's orientation | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Clones of James Howlett Category:Female Clone of Male Characters Category:2003 Character Debuts